


The Pink Flamingo

by toastie_bread



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cabaret, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Burlesque, Circus, Clubbing, Drinks, Even law wears pink, Everything is Pink, Getting Back Together, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sugar Daddies, aerial acrobatics, mentions of sexual harrassment, sexy outfits, theres drag!Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastie_bread/pseuds/toastie_bread
Summary: Welcome to the Pink Flamingo - an erotic, flamboyant and extravagant nightclub featuring cabaret, burlesque, and circus to bring you a night you will never forget.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. The Pink Flamingo

**Author's Note:**

> I've also wanted to write a Cabaret AU! The layout of the club is very much like [this](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/630081804096271519/) and heavy references from [the Pink Flamingo nightclub](https://www.instagram.com/pinkflamingogoldcoast/) in Australia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.

Koby nervously blew into his cold hands while he queued outside the dim alleyway to get into the nightclub he had heard so much about. He didn’t have anything that fit the ‘cocktail or smart-casual’ dress code so he hoped his choice of a silver, sequin blazer over a white shirt and some black jeans with a sparkly pair of converse sneakers would still get him in. 

“Helm… I’m nervous. Maybe we should’ve just stayed at home and played video games.” Koby was beginning to feel faint as the line started moving. He definitely felt like a pile of garbage in a crowd full of well-dressed patrons. And he hadn’t even gotten to the supposedly gorgeous performers yet. 

“Koby, we’re here to try something different. I know it’s not really our thing but it might be fun? Bart said he had a good time and he’s one of us.” Helmeppo attempted to reassure him, although he didn’t sound too convinced himself. 

“How naked are they going to be again?” Koby gulped. 

“I think Bart said there wasn’t any full nudity but they still get _pretty_ naked.” Helmeppo responded. 

Koby bit down on his bottom lip. The more he thought about it, the worse it got. He was still a virgin who graduated from college a year ago and preferred playing Dungeons and Dragons rather than going out after 9 pm to a bar filled with mostly naked performers and heaven forbid they actually approach him. Hopefully, there wasn’t going to be any audience participation but the tickets he purchased were undoubtedly back-row seats anyway, so they weren’t likely to be spotted. 

“Just need to see some I.D before you step inside.” Koby hadn’t even realised they were already at the start of the line in front of the very intimidating bouncer who was in a tight black shirt with a pink flamingo embroidered on the pocket. 

“Y-yes, sir!” Koby fished his wallet out of his back pocket and handed the bouncer his identification. Helmeppo proceeded to do the same. 

“Go up the stairs to your right.” The bouncer instructed, allowing them to pass. 

Koby spotted a tall, blonde man with a pink heart-printed shirt at the top of the stairs with a clipboard standing next to an equally tall woman with long black hair in a pink feathery dress. 

“Welcome to the Pink Flamingo! You both look absolutely stunning! May I just grab your names so I can check you in?” The blonde asked. On closer inspection, Koby could make out the small heart tattoo underneath his eye and his deep-red lipstick. 

“It’s Koby and Helmeppo.” Koby replied, smiling at the woman who practically took his breath away with one bat of her eyelashes. 

“Wonderful! I have you both here. Boa will show you to your seats.” 

“Come with me.” The woman known as Boa, led them inside the nightclub where the music had increased in volume. They were going to be deaf by the time the show was over. 

“Here are your seats. Your waiter will be with you in a moment to take your order.” Boa gestured over to a table at the back near the bar where the two of them would inevitably spend the rest of the night. 

When they were seated, Koby took the opportunity to observe the interior of the club. It was definitely what he would expect coming from a place called ‘The Pink Flamingo’. All the furniture and decor, including the lighting, was every variety of pink in the world. There were steps leading down towards an area that was slightly concealed by hanging beads that Koby deduced was the VIP area judging by the large chandelier above the expensive-looking lounges. 

“It’s so packed,” Koby commented. 

“What?!” Helmeppo leaned in closer. 

“I said it’s so packed!” Koby yelled. Forget the ringing in his ears, he was going to lose his voice if he had to keep shouting over the music. 

“Right?! That guy over there is so jacked!” Helmeppo exclaimed. Koby sighed, giving up on any kind of conversation. 

“Hey, what are you two drinking tonight?” 

Koby was startled by the sudden voice which belonged to their waiter. He was dressed in a pastel pink blazer decorated with gold buttons that stopped at his hips and a pair of shorts in the same shade of pink, that were indeed _very_ short that anyone could have mistaken them for his underwear. There was a juxtaposition between what the man was wearing and the man himself. He had raven hair, dark eyeliner, and two gold hoops in each ear to match the buttons and the amber in his eyes. 

“Um, do you have a menu? We don’t really drink much!” Koby raised his voice. 

“Yeah, it’s right there in front of you.” The man pointed towards the fluffy pink book on the table. 

Now Koby looked like an idiot for thinking it was some sort of diary. 

“O-Oh! My bad. Um, let’s see…” He panicked, opening up the book to the first page and selecting a random cocktail called _Tutti Frutti_ underneath the Recommended drinks section. 

Helmeppo decided to go with something different and chose the _Make me Kream_ which he, unfortunately, had to repeat as he mumbled it the first time out of embarrassment. 

“That was just the waiter? I totally thought he was a performer.” Helmeppo bumped his shoulder against Koby, getting close enough so that they didn’t have to shout as much. 

“Right? He was kind of intimidating though…” Koby said, right as the waiter returned with their drink orders. It was probably the only time he was glad the music was far too loud for the man to have overheard what they were talking about. 

“Here are your drinks. If you need anything else, don’t call for me, just press the button on your table and someone will come over.” The man explained, walking away before Koby and Helmeppo had a chance to thank him. 

“He sounds like he doesn’t want to be here but I’m sort of into it.” Helmeppo grinned, earning a confused look from Koby. It did make him wonder if it was his shtick to leave patrons wanting more. He did exude a mysterious, dark kind of vibe that even he had to admit was a little alluring. 

“How’s your drink?” Koby asked, taking a sip of his beverage that tasted like fizzy bubble-gum. 

“It’s like creaming soda but pretty bitter. Want a sip? How’s yours?” 

“It’s nice. It tastes like bubble-gum. And nah, I’m good. I think just this one drink is more than enough for me.” 

Koby looked over at the VIP area where he spotted two new bodies that must have just appeared. He immediately could tell they weren’t patrons because they stood out too much by being absolutely gorgeous. 

There was a woman with wavy orange hair that draped over her bedazzled, pink sequin dress that hugged her curves and went all the way down to the floor. She was holding a fan covered in feathers and hid her face behind it as she leaned down to whisper something into one of the patron’s ears. 

And then there was the blonde. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt made of tulle that was unbuttoned all the way down to his corseted waist above the longest pair of legs Koby had ever seen, encased in what must have been leather. He also accessorised his outfit with a pair of cropped satin gloves and a pair of bunny ears on his head. 

Koby gulped. He was very, very gay and scared. 

“Are-are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Helmeppo stuttered and Koby could imagine the straw slip out of his friend’s mouth as he stared in awe. 

“…They have to be the performers, right?” Koby couldn’t tear his eyes away no matter how hard he tried. 

“Yeah…” Helmeppo said, dumbfoundedly. 

“Do they only visit the VIP area or are they going to come here too?” Koby squeaked. 

“I think we’re going to find out.” 

Koby had never felt so damn nervous in his life as he watched the two performers make their way around the VIP booths before heading over to the regular tables until they were only a few feet away from them. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that he could hear it over the music and the alcohol wasn’t doing anything aside from keeping him busy with something so he didn’t look like a gawking idiot - not that it helped much in that regard either. 

“Welcome to the Pink Flamingo, boys.” The orange-haired woman greeted once she elegantly made her way over to their table. The blonde leaned over Koby’s shoulder until he could smell his cologne which had floral hints of jasmine and fig as well as a fruity trace of blackcurrant. 

“Please look forward to the show.” He said into Koby’s ear, causing a tingle to run up his spine. The two performers left quickly after that which Koby was thankful for because his heart couldn’t take much more. 

About half an hour later, the music stopped and the lights focused on the stage at the front of the club where the same man in the pink-printed shirt who checked them in now stood. 

“Ladies, gentleman, and everyone in between, are you ready for a night of spectacular performances?” He was met with an enthusiastic cheer from the patrons. “My name is Corazon and I’ll be your host for this evening. The show will begin in ten minutes so I’m here to remind all of you not to take any video footage, but you are more than welcome to take as many photos as your heart desires as long as the flash is turned off. Thank you, and I will be seeing you shortly!” 

“I’m so excited!” Helmeppo exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. He must have been at the very least tipsy since he was only just shaking in his boots an hour ago when they were still waiting in line outside. Koby was beginning to feel a little lightheaded too as he patiently waited for the show to begin. 

The show opened with a vocalist in a stunning maroon gown who possessed an incredible sultry voice that made everything come out of her mouth like velvet. She had long, wavy black hair that was pulled back into a bun above her head with a sliver of it hanging in front of her face. 

She was followed by a dance performance by three women in provocative outfits and feathers in their hair. Koby recognised one of them as the orange-haired woman, except she had swapped out her long dress for a bejewelled pink bra and a matching thong. It reminded Koby they were at an adults-only cabaret show and not just a regular nightclub. 

“Their asses look amazing.” He heard Helmeppo comment beside him. And he had to agree. 

After the second number, the lights got dimmer and there was a single red spotlight in the centre of the stage. 

_Birds flying high_

_You know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky_

_You know how I feel_

There were two pieces of red silk that hung from the ceiling as the same blonde man from earlier sensually walked over to it, wearing a harness across his chest and the shortest black underwear that only covered half his ass. At this point, Koby just assumed everyone was going to have great asses and he was definitely no exception. 

_Reeds drifting on by_

_You know how I feel_

Another man walked out in front of him until they met in the centre. He had a far stronger build than the blonde (Koby didn’t even know the names of some of the muscles he had) and was also in a harness but instead of underwear, he wore a loose pair of black cotton pants. 

_It’s a new dawn_

_It’s a new day_

_It’s a new life_

_For me_

They had their foreheads pressed together while the blonde reached up to stroke the man’s bare chest before gripping the short green-hair at the back of his head. Just the act alone gave Koby that familiar tingle up his spine as he watched them.

 _And I’m feeling good_

When the beat dropped, the two men gripped their respective pieces of silk and wrapped the material around their wrists and across their upper bodies before they grabbed a hold of each other and suddenly, the blonde was lifted above the ground twisting and turning his body until he spun into the arms of his partner who held onto him as they were both suspended in the air, entangled in the silk. 

Koby was completely entranced by the act that he forgot how to breathe for a second. He was captivated by the display of strength and the trust they must have had in one another. Not only that but the intimacy they shared left Koby wondering whether he should avert his eyes. 

Their performance was over far too soon and once the two of them landed back on the ground, they crushed their mouths together in a passionate kiss that made all the patrons go absolutely nuts. 

“Do you think they’re dating?” Helmeppo asked. 

“I don’t know, but I’d be surprised if they weren’t,” Koby responded, only just realising that the ice in his cocktail had completely diluted his drink. 

The next acts were also both jaw-dropping and erotic. There was a contortionist who could bend his body to fit inside a small box that made Koby wonder if the man had any bones. There was also a burlesque performance from the dark-haired woman who showed Koby and Helmeppo to their seats, which also left Koby in a state of panic as she started to undress. 

There was a male stripper with wavy locks and freckles who picked a random patron from the VIP section and pulled her up onto the stage so he could give her a lap dance (Koby was glad it wasn’t him because he would have passed out). There were also a few more dance performances and singing, along with a comedy act involving a magician and a woman dressed as a maid that was all sorts of inappropriate but ended up being very entertaining. 

After the performances concluded, Koby and Helmeppo decided to take their leave as it was already nearing midnight, and drinking more just sounded like a bad idea. 

“Koby, we need to go back there! That was awesome!” Helmeppo shouted. 

“Helm, you don’t need to shout anymore. We’re outside.” Koby laughed, feeling a bit of a high from his surprisingly positive experience. Even though he was completely out of his comfort zone, he didn’t regret it one bit. In fact, he wouldn’t mind going back just so he could become captivated all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop starting fics that I might not finish LOL.
> 
> [The song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqqnxEmSOB4) Sanji and Zoro performed to.


	2. Fool's game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji | Aerial performer | 24  
> Sanji is known for his aerial duets with his coworker and ex-partner, Zoro. How will he navigate his work and personal life now that the two of them have broken up? Especially when he still has lingering feelings for him? Or perhaps, those feelings never left in the first place.
> 
> Law | Waiter | 26  
> Law is a waiter who absolutely hates everything about his job. He’s also a med student and has a close relationship with Corazon - the Manager of Business Operations at The Pink Flamingo. His life is changed when Luffy asks him out one night - but is it for better or for worse? 
> 
> Sabo | Customer | 23  
> Sabo is the son of the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company and is expected to take over when his father retires, against his will. He has a strained relationship with his family and stumbled into the Pink Flamingo one night, falling in love with a performer named Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, Happy new year, guys! This chapter will introduce Sanji, Law, and Sabo stories.

Sanji

Sanji leaned in close to Pedro, allowing their shoulders to touch while they made light conversation in one of the V.I.P booths after the performance. He had changed out of his stage attire into an ensemble that was a tad more comfortable, consisting of a loose satin blouse, high-waisted pants, and a pair of his lounging heels (which were still four inches in length but they were more forgiving than his six-inch pair). He lifted one leg over the other, raising his glass of champagne and clinking it against his patron’s before taking a sip of the sparkling liquid. 

“You’re so charming, Pedro. I’ve never met a zookeeper before.” Sanji reached over to push away the wavy locks concealing Pedro’s face. He was a handsome gentleman – tall, kind, muscular, and a decent-paying job. He was a little bashful, though, Sanji seemed to have that effect on people regardless of their status or sexuality. 

“I – It’s not a common job, I suppose. But I’ve said enough about me, how long have you been working here? Your performance had me gasping for air.” 

“I’ve been here for about two years now, and if you’re looking for other ways to take your breath away, I have some other suggestions in mind.” Sanji topped up Pedro’s glass and asked one of the waiters to bring more champagne. Normally, he would have just ordered another bottle of the _Ruinart Blanc de blancs_ , but rent was due this week and he needed the extra commission. 

“We’ll just have the house specialty champagne. Bring two of the nice glasses.” 

His order was brought over to their table on a silver tray within a few minutes. The expensive drink was captured in a flamingo-shaped bottle with golden flakes floating in the liquid. Sanji only ever requested the beverage when he was a little short on cash or conveniently when he had to make payments for his car or had bills to pay. Some would call it ‘scamming the customer’ but he just referred to it as ‘playing the game’. 

“Wow. That looks amazing.” Pedro was entranced by the unique presentation of the bottle while Sanji just popped open the drink by pulling off the head of the flamingo and pouring the contents into both of their glasses. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Sanji raised his glass and Pedro followed, “But not nearly as beautiful as you.” 

As the night went on, Sanji was beginning to feel a little lightheaded as he continued making conversation with Pedro. A lot of the other performers (particularly Nami and Luffy) would move around from person to person. Nami used it as a means of getting more commission as it was a lot easier to get several people to purchase one drink than for one person to purchase several. Luffy just enjoyed it for the variety as sitting down with one person would have bored him to death. Sanji saw the benefits of it from both sides however, he was having a pleasant time with Pedro. Besides, the man could definitely handle his alcohol and seemed more than happy to put everything on his tab. 

“So, Pedro, you can tame animals, but can you tame me?” Sanji practically purred, draping a leg over Pedro’s thigh. There was technically that rule about keeping physical contact with patrons to a minimum whilst on the premises, but he already broke that rule more than a few times in the past. Doflamingo wasn’t going to mind if it was used as a tactic to feed more money into the club anyway. It wasn’t that he was feeling particularly horny or anything. 

Once Sanji moved his face closer to Pedro’s, his attention was brought to a familiar flash of green hair from a booth directly opposite to them. He thought his eyes were deceiving him for a second because Zoro would never be seen just _hanging out_ in the V.I.P lounge where he inevitably had to speak with people. It wasn’t as though all the performers were forced to mingle with everyone. Zoro was always the only man who was perfectly intent on going home with the money he got as a performer rather than the extra in commission. 

So, what the hell was he doing chatting up a female patron who had an arm around him and a hand on his thigh?! 

“Is everything alright?” Pedro asked. 

“Yeah, sorry. I was just… thinking about what else we might be able to do tonight.” Sanji climbed into Pedro’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He could spot the fervent blush on his patron’s cheeks as he shifted in his seat. 

“Is this okay?” He gulped, touching Sanji’s lower back. He must have been worried they were breaking regulation (which they were) but Sanji wasn’t going to tell him that. He felt guilty for taking advantage of his kindness but he needed to find out what Zoro was playing at. 

“Yes, you can touch me,” Sanji confirmed, pressing his lips against Pedro’s while keeping his eye open to observe the green-haired bastard in his view. The action seemed to grab Zoro’s attention as he looked over at them for a split second before leaning down and capturing the woman’s mouth with his own. 

That fucker really was playing games with him and he was not about to lose. 

Sanji turned his attention back to Pedro, deepening their exchange while grinding down against his crotch. A soft groan escaped Pedro as he moved his hands down to grope Sanji’s ass. Sanji didn’t mind it, in fact, he was starting to enjoy it. He glanced up again and Zoro met his gaze with a look that he understood as a challenge. Sanji watched as he ran his tongue up the woman’s neck, sliding his hand further up her skirt. He didn’t know what he hated more: how easily he ran his filthy hands over such a beautiful woman or how stupidly jealous he was of said woman. 

“Pedro, do you mind if I go outside for a smoke?” Sanji asked politely, not being able to withstand the sight of Zoro doing lewd things to the poor woman anymore. 

“Oh, yeah, of course. Did you need a light?” Pedro fished around in his pocket only to be stopped by Sanji’s hand before he located the item. 

“It’s alright. I have my own.” 

Sanji stepped out into the dark alleyway, feeling the bite of the winter chill against his skin. He lit up a cigarette, letting the smoke enter his lungs before he exhaled. He looked up at the empty sky devoid of any stars. It was difficult to see them in this part of the city as opposed to when he lived by the beach. His thoughts were filled with his old man, Zeff, and whether he needed help running his seafood restaurant on the boardwalk, and more sentimentally, if he was staring at the same sky as him right now. 

God, he missed the seaside. 

“Thought you’d be out here.” 

Sanji turned around to find the one person he didn’t want to see at a time like this, standing beside him. 

“I’m surprised you managed to pry yourself off that poor woman,” Sanji scoffed, putting out his cigarette. 

“There was no point after I won.” Zoro grinned. There were so many traits Sanji hated about Zoro. He was cocky, egotistical and a barbarian to boot. He wanted to believe they were the reasons he broke up with him in the first place but unfortunately, they happened to be the reasons he fell in love with him. He also despised how good he looked in nothing but a harness and some tight pants. Wasn’t the idiot cold? Although, he wasn’t appropriately dressed for the weather either. 

“Why did you do that, Zoro?” Sanji questioned. “First, you decide to spontaneously kiss me on stage after I told you not to do that anymore. Then tonight, you go ahead and surprise me by hanging around the V.I.P booth when you’ve never done it in two fucking years, only so you could one-up me by using some poor lady?” 

“I wasn’t trying to one-up you. I thought I’d give it a go since I wanna get a new car. It was you who started the damn game. Couldn’t get your ass off that guy’s dick.” 

“Bullshit. So, I’m supposed to believe that you care about earning commission now? And you never apologised for kissing me when I told you not to!” Sanji snapped. He couldn’t even feel the cold anymore with how quickly he was getting heated up. Zoro always managed to get under his skin. 

“Why would you care when we’ve broken up? It’s just a show anyway. Did you hear the audience? They eat that shit up every time.” 

“I care _because_ we’ve broken up!” 

“Ah-hem.” 

Sanji spun around to notice Corazon standing under the exit sign with his arms folded against his chest. Shit, he forgot how long he had been out here for, but it must have been far longer than their designated fifteen minutes. 

“Corazon, I – We – I’m sorry.” Sanji apologised. Luckily, it was Corazon that caught them and not his brother. 

“That’s alright, Sanji. We still have two hours until the club closes. I expect you two to get back on the floor if you wish to earn commission tonight. We can talk about what happened here another time.” He smiled at the two of them. 

“I’m calling it a night so I’ll see you at rehearsal tomorrow,” Zoro said. Sanji narrowed his eyes. Didn’t the man just tell him he wanted to get the extra money for a new car? Whatever, it wasn’t his business anymore. He had someone he needed to return to. 

* * *

Law 

If Law heard the same Ariana Grande song come on again for the umpteenth time this week, he was going to shoot himself. She had several songs on the one album, why were they looping the same track again and again? It would have been more efficient if they organised a DJ, but apparently, they were asking a lot these days and the club could only afford to have one come in twice a week. Corazon had told him that in confidence, so he assumed the scarcity of money was supposed to be kept a secret. 

“What do you want?” He asked the group of patrons who were seated in one of the V.I.P booths. Judging by their shorts and collared shirts coupled with the need to yell at everything, he deduced they were frat boys. 

“Hey, you’re cute. What’s your name?” One of them asked. Law sighed, he hated talking to people. 

“I don’t have to give you those details. I’m only here to take your drink orders,” He dismissed. 

“Okay, playing a little hard-to-get, I like that. Uh, I’ll have the… can you say that for me? Don’t have my glasses on right now.” Law glanced down to read the name of the drink he was pointing at. 

“Sit on my face,” Law answered begrudgingly, earning a laugh from the group. He wasn’t getting paid enough to entertain these fucking clowns. 

“You comin’ onto me? Actually, I think I’d rather come onto you.” 

Another round of raucous laughter followed. 

“Are you going to order a drink or not?” Law frowned, growing impatient. 

“We’ll just have whatever you recommend. Surprise us.” The man handed the menu back to him with a smug look on his face. “Sure,” Law responded with an equal expression. Law returned to their table with four drinks on his tray, each of them a different coloured liquid. He picked up one of the drinks and said, “This one’s the _go fuck yourself_ ,” before placing it down on the table. He proceeded to do the same with the other beverages. 

“This one's _you look like a piece of shit_.” 

“This is the _I hope you get run over by a truck_.” 

“And this is the If you fucking talk to me like that again, I will murder you and dispose of your body so that nobody will ever be able to find you.” 

The men just gave him blank stares in response. The only thing he regretted was not being able to get a photo of their reactions. After that, he walked away with his empty tray towards the bar. He checked the screen that displayed a layout of the club and saw several flashing lights where patrons had requested service by pushing the buttons on their tables. He missed the good-old-days when everyone had to raise their arm up in the air so Law could just pretend not to see them. 

“Busy night, so far?” Franky, the bartender asked. 

“I wouldn’t call it busy. Just shitty.” Law replied, resting an elbow against the counter. 

“Totally get it. Thursdays always bring in the worst crowd for some reason.” Franky chuckled as he mixed a cocktail. “You know what they call you? They say you’re the cold, mysterious guy that everyone is either afraid of or wants to fuck – or both.” 

It wasn’t the first time Law had heard that one. Corazon used to beg him to at least smile when talking to customers until he realised there was a charm in being aloof. Law didn’t even do it willingly; he was just being himself and it just got him unwanted attention. Now, if only he could convince Corazon to let him wear jeans instead of shorts that barely made it to the bottom of his ass. 

“I know. I hear them. Despite the loud music, I have a pretty keen sense.” Law grabbed a drink of water for himself and took a sip. 

“Law!” 

He choked on the liquid once he heard Corazon’s voice appear behind him. 

“I think you need to work on that keen sense of yours,” Franky commented before Corazon gave him the ‘get back-to-work’ look. 

“What is it?” Law said, coughing a little. He knew that whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be good. 

“Come with me, we’ll talk in the staff area.” 

Law followed Corazon behind the stage where the music was muffled (thank fuck) and they were obstructed from the gaze of the patrons. They walked past the makeup and costume station until they descended down a small set of stairs that opened up to the staff area. 

The area was rather small as it was merely used for private conversations and a space to laze around when you didn’t have anything else to do on your breaks. There was a hallway to the left that housed all of their lockers and a staff bathroom on the right. Though, he was pretty sure Zoro and Sanji had only used it to fuck since a lot of the others preferred the public bathroom on the club floor as it was just a lot quicker to get to. Nowadays with the couple broken up, it may as well be turned into a storage room. 

“Can you tell me what you did wrong?” Corazon questioned. Why did he always begin like he was talking to a five-year-old? Law wasn’t a child anymore. 

“Did I forget to compliment your make-up today?” Law witnessed Corazon blush at that. He was far too easy to manipulate. 

“N-no! Not that. But it would be nice if you did. I’m talking about the patrons you just bullied.” 

“I was just announcing the names of the drinks I picked out for them as per their request. I hardly think that’s bullying. If anything, they were harassing me.” Law defended. 

“As far as I know, we don’t have a drink called /I hope you get run over by a truck/.” 

“Well, we should,” Law stated. 

“Law… how else are we going to pay for your college debt if you lose this job? I can’t keep giving you free passes or else my brother will become suspicious. You will have to learn to ignore them or refuse to serve them if they were harassing you. We can always get security to handle it. Please, for me, Law?” Corazon pleaded. Corazon was easily manipulated by Law just as much as Law was when it came to giving in to his demands. 

“Fine. I’ll try.” 

“Thank you. You didn’t… spit in their drinks, did you?” Corazon asked with a concerned expression. 

“Of course not. That’s highly unsanitary.” 

“Oh, how I wish I could believe you.” 

Law returned to the main floor of the club where the music had changed at the very least. The atmosphere was how it usually was on a Thursday night – obnoxiously loud crowds, drunk girls in short skirts, and tons of people blowing their pay-checks on drinks they were eventually going to piss out. 

“Hey, waiter! What’s your name again?” 

Law examined the floor to locate where the voice was coming from until he felt a tap on his shoulder. It belonged to one of the performers, or more specifically, Luffy – the contortionist. In his three months of working at The Pink Flamingo, he had only spoken to the younger man twice. Once, when Luffy introduced himself to him when he first started and twice, when Luffy asked him what the time was. Other than his age, his relation to his brother, Ace, and the fact that he probably didn’t have any bones, there wasn’t much else he knew about him. 

“It’s Law,” Law greeted, observing the man craning his head up to look at him from the booth. 

“Wait, I remember now! You’re Traffy. I haven’t spoken to you in a while.” Luffy grinned at him. 

“I just told you my name was Law. What do you want? Where are your patrons?” He glanced over at the empty seats across from Luffy. 

“Oh, they went to the bathroom and we’ll just have three pink lemonades with vodka.” 

Law put his order into his tablet before he asked, “Anything else?” 

“Yeah, did you want to have dinner after we get off?” 

The proposal was rather abrupt and unusual coming from Luffy. The guy always seemed so popular that he surely would have better things to do with his free time. 

“It’s one in the morning and we don’t get off until three,” Law stated. 

“So, breakfast then?” Luffy was incredibly persistent and Law still didn’t understand why. Nevertheless, he didn’t have any other plans besides going home and passing the fuck out. The time itself didn’t bother him since he was used to pulling all-nighters cramming for tests when he wasn’t rostered on. 3 am may as well have been his 3 pm. 

“I’ll meet you outside at 3:15 am.” 

“It’s a date!” Luffy shot him his famous grin again. Law didn’t have time to ask why he asked him in the first place as his patrons returned to the booth shortly after. He hoped he wasn’t a fool for going along with the idea. 

Just two more hours and he’ll know for sure. 

* * *

Sabo 

Sabo waited nervously at one of the V.I.P tables with a glass of Scotch wrapped tightly in his hands. He was a damned fool for coming out to a place like this. If someone recognised his face, he would ruin the reputation of his father’s company. It was the reason behind his ridiculous disguise which now that he thought about it, wasn’t outlandish by any means, compared to the ensembles worn by the staff. Under normal circumstances, anyone would think it rather odd to be wearing an eye-mask and a top-hat but at a place like the Pink Flamingo, he was complimented for his peculiar choice of accessories. 

He exhaled a long breath, repeatedly bouncing his leg up and down underneath the table as he second-guessed himself. It was an impulsive decision to purchase a ticket as the result of a particularly stressful week at work. He panicked when he clicked the ‘buy now’ button that he didn’t even realise he purchased the most expensive V.I.P ticket that was available. The benefits of his reckless decision weren’t really benefiting at all for someone who just wanted to lurk in the shadows somewhere without being treated like royalty. 

“Anything else for you, Sir?” A waitress asked before he could even finish his current beverage. 

“No, thanks. This will do.” Sabo lifted up his scotch to show her. That was the second time he was asked and ten minutes hadn’t even gone by yet. 

“Of course. If you need anything, press the golden button on your table and someone will be with you right away, Sir.” She smiled at him, taking her leave shortly after. He loosened his tie, feeling like he was going to suffocate if they kept referring to him as Sir. 

“Ladies, Gentlemen and everyone in between…” 

The blonde man who greeted him at the door and took his coat was now standing on the stage to run through some rules. Sabo had no pre-existing knowledge of any of the performances and the thought of something new and risque was admittedly sort of exciting. Though he was still battling with his nervousness, the newfound adrenaline rushing through his veins was almost beating it to a pulp. 

The show opened with a raven-haired woman who Sabo had met earlier when she waltzed by his table to greet him. He knew she must have been a performer from the glamorous outfit she had on, and damn, was he right about that. Her voice was deep, sensual, and powerful like nothing he had ever heard before. A dance routine followed that had a lot more undressing than Sabo anticipated. He was aware it was an adult cabaret, but it was still surprising to see up-close nonetheless. 

Then there was an aerial duet by two male performers that left Sabo feeling all sorts of hot and bothered. The way they gripped onto each other as if they were holding onto their most precious person in the world and how they stared into each other’s eyes the way only two lovers would. They both looked so unchained - flying through the air, bound by nothing but the ties they had to one another. It gave Sabo a sting of jealousy that he had to suppress in order to focus on the beauty of the performance. 

And then he laid his eyes on _him._

The man came out onto the stage in a cowboy hat and a long, black trench coat that concealed his entire body. There was nothing on the stage aside from a chair so Sabo didn’t know what to expect. That was until he ripped open his trench coat to reveal a sculpted chest and strong arms covered in tattoos, glistening underneath the spotlight. Sabo heard the squeals of the women in the booths behind him once the man spun the chair around backward so he could pretend to ride it. 

Sabo gulped. 

He was so close to him that he could easily reach up and touch him if he wanted to - not that he should. His heart rate started increasing and he was sure he had the dumbest expression on his face right now as he remained entranced by the performer’s fluid movements that were both lewd and ever so tantalizing. Just when he thought his routine was over, the raven-haired man pulled out a stick from the back of his pants and lit it on fire before bringing the flame to his mouth and blew as if he just breathed real fire. 

To finish his show, he tossed the stick away, tore off his pants (revealing a set of really tight shorts that did not leave a lot to the imagination), and grinded against the floor. Sabo had to use the ice in his drink to cool himself down. The performer captivated his very being and set a flame inside his chest. He was like fire itself - unpredictable, bloody hot, and incredibly _alive_

When the show concluded, Sabo got on a train and headed back home to his penthouse. It was a lot more breathable to return to a home without being asked if the Young Master would enjoy a refreshing glass of champagne? Ideally, he’d prefer to live somewhere a lot smaller - like a studio apartment or a townhouse in the suburbs. 

He shrugged off his coat and grabbed a glass of water, returning to the desk in his study so he could do a little bit of research. Opening up his laptop, he typed in The Pink Flamingo nightclub and clicked on the first result which took him to their website. Sabo visited the page earlier when he was buying the tickets, regrettably, not having enough time to browse around since he stumbled upon it at work. He clicked onto the page titled ‘Performers’ and scrolled through the list of profiles. There weren’t any photos, however, their stage names were listed against their act which provided something to go by. 

Canary - Singer 

Lovebirds - Aerial performers 

Swans - Showgirls, dancers 

Raven - Burlesque 

Scarlet Robin - Contortionist 

Dove and Pigeon - Comedy duo, Magician 

Phoenix - Stripper, dancer 

Sabo leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. 

Phoenix. 

He couldn’t think of a more perfect stage name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been putting this one on the back burner for a while now. Can't commit to a consistent schedule for this yet, but the next chapter will focus on Zoro, Luffy, and Ace. 
> 
> Also, let me know your thoughts since I only have a rough idea of where I'm heading with this.


	3. And then I met you - Part I -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a shorter chapter! Been a bit busy lately but wanted to upload something so I've split it into two parts. Ace and Sabo's story will be featured in the next chapter instead.

**Zoro**

“Thanks, doll.” 

Ace shot the waitress his signature wink, earning him a blush and a giggle. Zoro rolled his eyes. He was by no means judging his friend for flirting with anything that moved since more often than not, his efforts seemed to pay off in the form of a free drink or a good fuck. 

It didn’t stop Zoro from finding it annoying though. 

“So, as I was saying, why not try it out? It’s free to sign-up and you don’t have to make any commitments. The only downside is the amount of dick pics you get. 

You’d think it’d be a good thing until you get like twenty in less than a day. Suddenly, you can’t even look at sausages at the butcher without gagging no more.” 

“Are you still on about that sugar daddy app?” Zoro raised an eyebrow. 

“No, bro. I’m talking about a regular gay dating app. But, if you were looking to have some fun while making some extra money then I can circle back around to that.” Ace sunk his teeth into his burger and Zoro watched as the sauce burst out the other end and ran down his fingers. 

“I’d rather not entertain some lonely old man who can’t get his dick hard - even if I got paid for it,” Zoro stated. He felt the eyes of a random customer on his back which made him realise their conversation was probably an inappropriate one to have in the middle of a day - not that he cared. 

“Zoro - “Ace swallowed his food, “That’s only like eighty-percent of the app.” 

“Do you know how stats work?” 

“Uh, yeah. That leaves like thirty-percent. Did I tell you I met a really hot forty-something-year-old Doctor on there and he pays me like six grand a month? The sex is amazing too. Didn’t think I’d be into roleplay until him.” 

“Yeah, you told me several times.” Zoro groaned. “I don’t care about money. Don’t want to rely on someone else for that shit. Old guys aren’t really my type either.” 

“Even if they’re hot?” 

“Even if they’re hot.” 

Ace shrugged, “More hot, rich doctors for me then.” 

“Don’t go on.” Zoro was beginning to lose his appetite thinking about Ace’s sex life. He wanted them to move on to anything else. 

“So, how else are you going to move on from Sanji?” 

Anything but that. 

“I’ve already moved on,” Zoro dismissed. 

Ace burst into laughter at that and Zoro hoped he’d choke on his food. 

“Did you really expect me to believe that? I’ve seen the way you look at him - hell, I think everyone at the club knows you still give him those ‘I-want-to-fuck-you-eyes’. It’s uncomfortable! And as a friend, I’m here to help you move on in a healthy way.” 

“By getting a sugar daddy,” Zoro added. 

“If it helps! Listen, it isn’t a good thing to still be thinking about your ex after a messy break-up. He’s hot - no, he’s drop-dead gorgeous, but it didn’t work out for a reason. Besides, we all have to work together, and let’s just say, the tension between you two is more unbearable than speaking to my Navy Gramps at a family picnic about my job as a stripper. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing’s going on, Ace. It’s just work. We both get that. Well, I thought he did until -” 

“You kissed him.” 

Zoro sighed. Word travelled fast when all of his friends knew one another. 

“He told you, huh?” 

“Nah. As soon as I saw it, I knew you fucked up. I knew it wasn’t Corazon’s idea because he’d never let that happen after he found out you two broke up. Mingo, I get. But we rarely get to see the guy.” 

Ace was right about that. Corazon even went to the lengths of asking them if they were still comfortable with doing their duet together, to which Sanji was quick to reassure him that it was fine as long as they no longer kissed as part of the routine. However, Zoro broke that rule once he snatched the blonde’s lips during their performance last night. He wasn’t sure what to expect at rehearsals later in the evening. Sanji might never want to perform with him again because of his own stupid impulse. 

“Why’d you do it?” Ace asked. “And don’t give me that ‘it was just work’ excuse again. You already used that.” 

“‘Cos I felt like it,” Zoro responded. 

“Sure. Continue pretending like you don’t give a shit about your break-up for as long as you want. At least admit you still want to sleep with him.” 

“Fine. I miss the sex, alright?” Zoro confessed. Although, even that was an understatement as he hadn’t stopped thinking about slow fucks with the blonde every time he had the urge to take care of himself. 

“Don’t blame you. I’d bet he misses the sex too.” 

“Oh yeah? Where’d you get that idea?” 

“The way Sanji moaned whenever you guys fucked, the fact that you guys fucked like unneutered dogs and -“ 

“Okay, I get it.” 

“You must have been giving it to him good. Hey, now that you’re single -” 

“Don’t even think about it.” Zoro finished off his drink. 

* * *

_Two Years ago_

Zoro squeezed the water from his drink bottle into the back of his mouth before he wiped the sweat from his face with the towel draped across his shoulders. Luffy sat down on the floor next to him, his legs spread out in front of him while he munched on a packet of crisps. 

Zoro reached over and grabbed a handful of the BBQ-flavoured snacks without any resistance from his friend. He’d normally have to fight him on it but for some reason, his guard was completely down. 

“What’s up with you? Thought rehearsals never got you tired.” Zoro asked. 

“Not tired. I’m pumped! The new guy’s starting today! We get to finally meet him.” Luffy grinned at Zoro and he smiled softly at him in return. Corazon did say something about bringing in another aerialist the other week but with their busy schedules, Zoro had practically lost track of time. 

“Aren’t you curious, Zoro? He’s another aerialist like you.” Nami sneaked her way into the conversation. 

“Not really. There’s tons of aerialists. Doesn’t make a big difference to me.” Once Zoro finished his sentence, Corazon walked out onto the stage with someone Zoro didn’t recognise trailing behind him. 

“Attention, everyone! Thought I’d take this opportunity to introduce a new member of our family here at The Pink Flamingo. This is Sanji, he’s an aerialist who will be starting with us today. His first performance won’t be scheduled until next season, but please make him feel welcome!” 

“Thanks, Corazon. Hi, everyone.” The man known as Sanji greeted with a smile. 

Blonde hair, long legs, striking blue eyes and a smile that nearly made his heart want to leap out of his chest. 

Fuck, he was gorgeous. 

“Zoro, you’re drooling,” Luffy commented. Nami giggled while he quickly wiped the water from his chin. He didn’t even notice his mouth was hanging open. Just as he was making a fool of himself, Corazon turned towards his direction. 

“This is Zoro. The other aerialist.” 

“Nice to finally meet you, Zoro.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Why don’t you show us what you got?” Zoro watched as Sanji’s expression changed - hell, his whole demeanor changed. There was a burning passion he could see in the eye that wasn’t hidden away underneath his hair. Zoro resonated with that well. 

“Now isn’t really the time. Sanji isn’t even properly dressed -” 

Corazon stopped mid-sentence once Sanji left his side and headed towards the centre of the stage, stretching out his arms above his head and then bringing them down to touch the floor without bending his knees. There was a certain elegance to the way Sanji presented himself that even watching him stretch was captivating. Zoro only wished he had a view of it from behind. 

Sanji toed off his shoes and wrapped the strap around his wrist, beginning with one foot on the ground. After he picked up some momentum, he started spinning, raising his leg once he was in the air and extending his arm out as if he were doing an arabesque. Zoro could only imagine the way his muscles moved underneath his shirt and pants. 

The one thing he did know was that he was absolutely breathtaking. 

He broke out of his trance as soon as Sanji landed on the ground and the eruption of cheers and boisterous applause filled the space. 

After rehearsals, Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Zoro ended up at Buggy’s Burgers for dinner. Zoro decided against his usual order of two double-beef burgers, reducing it to the one with a side of fries. He wasn’t sure why his appetite wasn’t as strong as it usually was after rehearsals. It definitely didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Sanji was seated next to him with their knees touching. 

“So, how long have you been an aerialist?” Nami asked. 

“About five years. I got into ballet as a child, then gymnastics, and then aerial silk. It was just a hobby until I got my first gig at a local show last year.” 

The thought of the blonde entangled in the fabric while he was suspended in the air was one he could hardly wait to see in person and an image he could keep in his head forever. 

“You were so cool up there!” Luffy exclaimed. 

“Thank you, Luffy. What about you guys? What do you do?” 

“I’ve been a dancer since I was five. Started at PF a year ago and before that, I worked at a few clubs around the area. Luffy joined a couple of months ago as our contortionist and Zoro’s been at PF the longest.” 

“That’s amazing! How long have you worked at the club, Zoro?” Sanji turned to him. 

“Over two years,” Zoro replied. “Took a break for a few months when I pulled a muscle last year.” 

“I guess it’s the nature of being an aerial performer. I can’t even count the number of times I’ve pulled a muscle or broken something.” Sanji smiled at Zoro and it was then that he realised just how blue his eye was and the unique yet admittedly adorable curl of his eyebrow. 

“Are you single, Sanji?” Nami asked out of the blue, allowing Zoro to turn his attention back to his food. 

“I am. I broke up with my ex a few years ago.” 

Zoro felt his heart rate quicken. He was too busy fawning over the blonde that he forgot to stop and think about whether he was taken or not. The answer surprised him nevertheless. You’d be a fool to break-up with a beauty like Sanji. 

“I only asked because you’re gorgeous and you’ll be eaten up here. There’s tons of customers who are willing to pay for cute people to accompany them. I’m sure Corazon’s covered that part of the job too,” Nami said. 

“He did mention you could make extra on commission by encouraging the guests to buy drinks after the show.” 

“Bingo. Wearing something slutty helps, and your legs will do most of the work for you.” Nami winked. 

“Zoro doesn’t do it though. He hates talking to people.” Luffy added, trying to get the last bits of ice-cream from the bottom of his glass using his finger. 

“But you’ve got a great physique and handsome features.” Sanji’s comment nearly made Zoro choke on his own food. 

“Don’t be fooled. He may be hot but he’s incredibly stubborn among other things.” Nami jabbed. Luffy laughed in response, “And he always gets lost and sleeps all the time.” 

“Oh yeah? Well, I didn’t say anything about you being worse than a garbage raccoon and you being a gold-digging witch.” Zoro scoffed. 

“Thanks.” Nami flipped her hair. “How else do you think I maintain my good looks?” 

“You _are_ very beautiful,” Sanji complimented. 

“Thanks, Sanji. You know, if we were both straight, we’d be a powerful couple.” 

“He’s not? You’re gay?” Zoro quizzically stared at Sanji. 

“Don’t act so bewildered. I thought it was pretty obvious,” Sanji responded. 

“Zoro’s gaydar is broken. Even mine’s better than this.” When Zoro glared at Luffy for his remark, his dark-haired friend just winked at him. The guy didn’t know the definition of coy. Although, now that he knew Sanji was single and gay, nothing was going to stop him. If only his heart wouldn’t go absolutely apeshit whenever he so much as stared at him. 

**Luffy**

Throwing on his jacket, Luffy headed out into the cold air at 3:30 am. His eyes lit up once they landed on the tall, dark-haired man he was looking for. Law had changed into a turtleneck with a black leather jacket, a beanie of the same shade, and a pair of grey-washed jeans. It was a complete juxtaposition to his working outfit which barely covered his tanned skin at all. 

Luffy decided that he looked good in whatever. 

“Hey, did you wait long?” Luffy asked. 

“I’m not sure. Is fifteen minutes a long period of time to you?” 

“Mm… it depends. Am I having a good time or standing out in the cold waiting for someone?” 

Law sighed, “Are you seriously wearing that?” 

Luffy looked down at his ensemble which consisted of a printed tee and a pair of lilac shorts. “Yeah, it was all they had at the store. Sanji said purple washes me out.” 

“I wasn’t referring to the colour. You know what, nevermind. What are we doing?” 

“Like I said before, I’m hungry. Let’s go have din- I mean, breakfast! I know a place.” Before Law could even protest, Luffy grabbed a hold of his wrist and led him down a dimly lit street. 

“Where are we going? Everywhere is closed.” Law said after five minutes of silent walking with the occasional musical hum from Luffy. 

“You sure ask a lot of questions. Let’s just say it’s a surprise,” Luffy responded vaguely, changing the tune once they turned another corner. 

“I think it’s pretty normal under these circumstances to ask questions. And you haven’t properly answered any of them!” Law snapped. “If you’re planning on killing me, then go ahead. I could use a break anyway. The only thing I ask is that you use a method that’s more creative than stabbing, shooting or strangling.” 

“Shh, we’re here.” 

Luffy stopped in front of their destination, turning around to give Law a grin as if he just located hidden treasure. 

“It’s a gas station, Luffy,” Law commented. 

“Yeah. The one with the best food.” 

“Aren’t they all the same?’ 

“Nah, this one has the nicest sandwiches and they always have the good beef jerky. I’ve tried food from every gas station and the beef jerky is the best here.” 

“I didn’t anticipate a five-star restaurant when you invited me to eat at this hour, but that isn’t even remotely satiating - not to mention the coffee is bland at best. I’m also just going to pretend you didn’t use the term ‘nicest’ to describe those man-made atrocities.” Luffy watched as Law folded his arms across his chest before he continued. “However, I will try the beef jerky.” 

“You won’t regret it!” 

Luffy walked into the gas station shop with his hands in his short pockets with Law following close behind. There was only one other person inside; an elderly man with a beanie on and a scarf who looked up at them for a brief moment before he went back to browsing the magazines with topless women on the covers. 

“Charming,” Law commented. 

Grabbing a few packets of crisps and beef jerky as well as a chocolate bar, Luffy turned to Law with a curious look. “What are you gonna get? Lemme pay for it.” 

“I was just going to grab a coffee - and I say that lightly. I refuse to refer to that diluted shit as coffee anymore.” Law glanced down at Luffy’s snack-filled stash. “Are you stocking up for the winter or is this just for today?” 

“Today. You can have some of the beef jerky and some crisps if you like the Barbeque flavoured ones.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Oh, shit! I forgot they had the new limited edition Smokey Prime Rib flavoured crisps!” Luffy darted over to the aisle where the crisps were located. After stacking it on top of everything else he was holding, he headed over to pay at the counter. 

Stepping back out into the cold, the two of them found a spot on a nearby bench under one of the street lights. Luffy didn’t waste any time to open up his purchases, ripping into the beef jerky and shoving a few of the limited edition crisps into his mouth at the same time. 

“Coffee good?” He asked, food flying out of his mouth. 

“It’s subpar.” 

Luffy had no idea what that meant so he just stared blankly at Law. 

“I can drink all of it without complaining too much.” 

“That’s what I say about milk, so it can’t be that bad. Why don’t you like sandwiches?” Luffy asked after swallowing his food this time. 

“It’s the texture. I could probably have them if they were toasted, but only if there was really nothing else to eat. Thanks for paying for the coffee. I’ll get you something next time.” 

“Next time?” Luffy smirked, “So, you’re saying you’ll be my permanent after-work gas station buddy?” 

“I did not say that. Wait, do you do this every night after work?” Law queried. 

“Not every night. Sometimes I go over to Zoro and Sanji’s - oh, wait. Now it’s just Sanji’s. I go to Zoro’s apartment too. Usually on Thursdays with Ace when we want to watch the game. Do you wanna come next time?” 

“I’m not particularly interested in sports. I’ll have to think about it.” 

“What do you usually do after work then?” 

“I go back to my apartment to either study or sleep.” 

“That sounds sooo exciting.” Luffy sarcastically teased. “You don’t go to any parties or anything?” 

“Luffy, I work as a waiter at a nightclub. I’m surrounded by filthy, drunken idiots all the time - why would I go out of my way to be around them on my time off?” 

“What about friends? You have those right?” 

“Yes, but I see them during class and occasionally when they come over. If I had to be honest, this is the most eventful thing that has happened to me after work. Well, if I don’t count that time someone threw up on me while I was on the train.” 

Luffy cackled, “That’s awesome. So, I’ll see you next week at Zoro’s then?” 

“I said I’ll think about it.” 

“What’s there to think about? You just told me you don’t do anything after work, so it’s not like you have any other plans. Unless, you secretly like being barfed on?” 

“No!” Law snapped. Luffy could see the visible redness on his cheeks that he could tell weren’t from the winter chill. It was sort of cute. Sort of really cute. 

“Fine. I’ll go. Do I have to bring anything?” 

“Something to snack on,” Luffy smiled. He figured he could have just said ‘bring yourself.’ 

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and comments/kudos! It motivates me to keep writing ♥


End file.
